blokesfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of the Flatlands
'Timeline' Approx. 3000 Years BB - War of the dragons. (Possibly mythical) ''war between dragons and dragonborn for control of the area currently in the Flatlands. Dragonborn won and the dragon population would steadiy decrease for the next few millenia. '''Approx. 2000 years BB - '''Goblin's begin to settle in the North in large numbers. Start of Dragonborn-Goblin conflict that would last, on and off, for 1.5 thousand years '''1556 years BB -' Earliest survivng history of the Flatlands manuscript written, detailing the War of the Dragons as well as several Dragonborn-Goblin conflicts. Approx. 1540 years BB - '''The Tuskard, or Flamesword, forged by the Cult of the Six, supposedly imbued with the essence of a dead God. Its first known weilder was Spelk Herren. One of the most powerful weapons ever made it would become central to dragonbron history until its loss. '''1409 years BB - '''Serinthia, oldest known city built within the Flatlands, near current-day Bardaria. Probably built by humans rather than Dragonborn '''1357 years BB - '''Beggining of the Three Kingdoms period with three families fighting for control of the country, the Khitai, the Dressol and the Pilser. Establishment of a Feudal system of government, which the Flatlands would fluctuate back and forth from for most of its history. '''1355 years BB - '''Founding of Khitaivaros, modern day Barrasváros. The oldest surviving setelment in the Flatlands, it functioned as a trading hub for most of it's existence and made the Khitai tribe very rich. '''1340 - 1302 years BB - '''War of the Three Kingdoms. Khitai clan victorious with the aid of Chelthor Herren the weilder of the Flamesword. However, the tribe still lost a great deal of their power over the next few decades. Dragonborn society devolves back into a hunting and gathering lifestyle as a result of this war. ''1228 years BB '-''' 'Attempted Elven invasion of the Flatlands. It is believed that this war was started to gain control of the Flamesword, at that time held by Belca Thorsbane. The invasion was swiftly repelled. '''1111 years BB - '''Great Plague spreads from the Goblin lands into the Flatlands. Almost a third of the population is wiped out, and it does not recover until several centuries later. '''956 years BB - '''The Ensimmäinen appears and gains control, first over the Torzs tribe and then over most of the other Dragonborn tribes, thanks to his powers of manipulation. '''956 - 920 years BB - 'War of the Ensimmäinen. The Ensimmäinen is opposed by Akarat Dalia, weilder of the Flamesword, who is eventually able to defeat his armies in battle and burns down the city of Városi with the Ensimmäinen inside. It is presumed he died then, though some dispute this. Akarat Dalia then takes Osiváros as his seat of power, though he does not extend his control outside the city. Flatlands once again decsends into tribalism. '918 years BB - '''Akarat Dalia is assasinated by an unkown party. He is buried in a secret location under the Sacred Mountain. The Flameword is passed to his son who dissapears later that same year. The sword is never recovered. The control of Osiváros would fluctuate greatly from then on. '''920 - 670 years BB - '''Dragonborn campaigns to take back land conquered by the Golbins during the War of the Ensimmäinen. Mixed success. '''754 years BB - '''Last confirmed sighting of a Dragon within the Flatlands. '''630 years BB - '''The Goblin Zergas is crowned Lord of all Goblins. He begins a campaign to conquer all the Flatlands. '''622 - 600 years BB -' Zergas' conquest. The Goblin army, being more unified, better led and better equipped than the Dragonborn tribes, is able to sweep through the Flatlands and destroys most of the great families. Burns down the last Dragonborn city of Osiváros along with its ruling family. Takes control of almost all the current Flatlands, as well as some land currently in Grey Wall and Bardaria. Great Alliance forms to combat him, led by dragonborn general Secult Harcos. '600 years BB - 'Zergas defeated at the Battle of Ice. Almost a million men participated in the battle, and it was the larget and bloodiest battle in history until the Black Wars. Zergas was killed by the Great Vampire Jonah Swift and his sword was gifted to Secult Harcos, who reforges it into the Harcoskard. After this the Goblins were pushed out of the Flatlands entierly. '435 years BB - '''The Mad King Deruin attempts to take control of the Flatlands. Many are killed by his brutality, but he is defeated by the Lohikaarme tribe, who begin to build their power from that point onwards. '''9 - 0 years BB - 'The Black Wars. Thulsa the Black becomes the first recorded person to have uncontested control over all the Flatlands. Destroys the three great houses of Khitai, Harcos and Lohikaarme, as well as many minor houses. Construction begins on the great cities of the Flatlands. Dragonborn society becomes more organised after this and begins to have consistent relations with outside nations. '''21 years AB - '''Thulsa is slain by the agents of Percival Smiles. The War Begot by Children ravages the Flatlands. Much of the fighting took place within it's borders and the population was greatly diminished.